Después de clases
by MARK69
Summary: En el Instituto Sakakino, hay una alumna, que es una mujer-lobo. ¿Quién es ella? Sólo una persona, podrá averiguarlo, y esa persona, es la entrometida de Sekai Saionji. ¿Logrará saber, quién es la mujer-lobo?


"**School Days": "Después de clases".**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo ****(**MARK6_9 **).**

**Basada en los personajes creados por: OVERFLOW. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de ésta compañía. **

**Episodio único.**

Sekai Saionji, estaba carcomida por la curiosidad, ante los rumores que circulaban. Aparentemente, una alumna de su colegio (El Instituto Sakakino), se convertía en mujer-lobo. El mayor misterio, era su identidad. La pregunta de millón de yens, era: ¿Quién es ella, la colegiala que se transforma, en mujer-lobo? Eso era una información, que nadie sabía, pero todo mundo, deseaba llegar a conocer. En especial, ella.

Mientras jugueteaba con su nuevo teléfono celular, Sekai tomó una decisión: ella, Sekai Saionji, alumna de la clase 1-3 del Instituto Sakakino, llegaría al fondo del asunto, y tomando fotos, descubriría la identidad, de la alumna que se convertía, en mujer-lobo. ¿Y después de eso, qué? Muy sencillo. Vendería las fotos, a muy buen precio, a algún tabloide sensacionalista. Así, podría comprar desde comida, hasta lencería sexy.

-¿Sekai? –se dejó escuchar una voz, algo infantil, muy curiosa. -¿Qué haces?

-¡Setsuna! –exclamó Sekai, reconociendo a su mejor amiga, Setsuna Kiyoura, la loli representante de clase. -¡No estaba haciendo nada, sólo pensaba!

-¡Ah, ya! –asintió Setsuna, tan seria como siempre. -¿Y en qué pensabas, eh?

-¡Pensaba, Setsuna, en que voy a descubrir la identidad, de la alumna de este colegio, que se transforma en mujer-lobo! –dijo Sekai, sonriendo triunfante. -¡Después, le venderé las fotos, a un tabloide sensacionalista, y ganaré mucho dinero!

-¿Estás segura, de querer hacer eso? –preguntó Setsuna, siempre seria. -¡Intentar fotografiar a una mujer-lobo, puede ser muy peligroso! ¡Si te sorprende, será difícil, que te puedas escapar de ella, si llegara a atacarte!

-¡Tranquila, que he pensado en todo! –anunció Sekai, siempre sonriente. -¡Primero, buscaré un buen escondite, y luego, tomaré las fotos! ¡Te juro que, en serio, no hay forma de que este plan, me salga mal! ¡Ya lo verás!

-¡Debo insistir, en que no lo hagas, Sekai! –insistió Setsuna, ya alarmada. -¡Digo, eres mi amiga, y no quisiera, que te pasara algo malo!

-¡Ya te dije, que no me va a pasar nada! –contestó Sekai, algo amoscada, aunque luego, volvió a sonreír. -¿O es que te daría pena, ser fotografiada, eh, mujer-lobo?

-¡¿Qué me dijiste?! –chilló Setsuna, pelando grandes los ojos, al entender lo dicho por su amiga. -¡Sekai, yo no soy la alumna, que se transforma, en mujer-lobo!

Mientras Sekai, soltaba una carcajada, y tranquilizaba a Setsuna, otras 2 chicas, llegaron con ellas. Una, usaba un llamativo peinado, en forma de 2 aros. La otra, era una chica alta, y que usaba cabello corto. Eran Hikari Kuroda, y Nanami Kanroji, otras 2 amigas de Sekai y Setsuna. Al escuchar a Setsuna, sonrieron.

-¿Qué pasa, chicas? -preguntó Hikari, tomando la iniciativa. -¿Hablan del tema de moda, la alumna de este colegio, que se transforma en mujer-lobo?

-¡Algo así! –respondió Setsuna, tras tomar aire. -¡Sekai estaba insinuando, que soy yo!

-¡La verdad, podría ser cualquiera! –intervino Nanami, sonriendo. -¡Por ejemplo, podría ser Otome Katou, o alguna otra, de mis compañeras del equipo de básquetbol, como Roka Kitsuregawa, o Chie Ashikaga!

**Nota del autor: Roka Kitsuregawa y Chie Ashikaga, son personajes del juego Cross Days, "side-story" de School Days y Summer Days. De ellas 2, sólo Chie Ashikaga, aparece en el animé de School Days. Su aparición, se dá en el episodio 10, "Mente y cuerpo", donde aparece exhibiendo la proyección de las parejas, que fueron filmadas teniendo relaciones sexuales, durante el Festival Escolar.**

-¡De fijo, me alegro, de que no soy yo! –intervino Hikari, antes de volver a ver a Nanami. -¡De las 3 que mencionaste, Nanami, yo sospecho de Roka!

-¿Y por qué, sospechas de Roka? –quiso saber Nanami, curiosa. -¿Acaso, la has visto flirteando, con el chico que te gusta, Taisuke Sawanaga?

-¡Claro que no, y no digas eso! –protestó Hikari, poniéndose roja, y haciendo sonreír a Nanami, así como a Sekai y Setsuna. -¡Digo, como Roka es muy tranquila y calmada, eso la hace, una posible sospechosa, de tener tan terrible secreto!

-¡Bueno, chicas, no se diga más! –dijo Sekai, cortando la charla. -¡Pasado mañana, las 4 celebraremos, almorzando en un restaurante bien fino, gracias al dinero que ganaré, con las fotos que le tomaré, a la mujer-lobo del Instituto Sakakino!

A continuación, Sekai les explicó, tanto a Hikari como a Nanami, como pensaba meterse al colegio en la noche, buscar un escondrijo, y fotografiar a la alumna que se transformaba en mujer-lobo. Además, les contó que, al día siguiente, vendería las fotos a un tabloide sensacionalista, y ganaría mucho dinero, de manera rápida y fácil.

Hikari y Nanami, igual que como antes, lo hiciera Setsuna, le aconsejaron a Sekai ser cuidadosa, y no pasarse de la raya, sólo por andar pensando, en dinero fácil y comida fina. Sekai, dándose por vencida, prometió ser cuidadosa, y reiteró que todo saldría a las mil maravillas, y que no era menester, andarse preocupando tanto, por tan poca cosa.

Al caer la tarde, Sekai se infiltró en el colegio, entró a un aula, se escondió en el armario de los aperos de limpieza (después de meter estos, debajo de unos pupitres), y esperó.

Hora y media después, cuando Sekai, aburrida de esperar, empezaba a dormirse, algo la despertó. Ese "algo", era un sonido de pasos. Asomándose un poquito, Sekai pudo ver un par de hermosas piernas femeninas, entrando al aula. Fijándose mejor, Sekai llegó a reconocer, a la dueña de esas piernas. No era Otome Katou. Tampoco, era Roka Kitsuregawa. Y mucho menos, era Chie Ashikaga. No. Esa persona era…

-¡Katsura! –exclamó Sekai, reconociendo a Kotonoha Katsura, alumna de la clase 1-4, y su gran rival, por el amor de su compañero de clase, Makoto Ito. -¿Qué hace aquí?

Sin decir nada, Kotonoha llegó, y se sentó en un pupitre. Hizo esto, justo cuando una enorme Luna Llena, brillante como un enorme disco de plata bruñida, apareció en el cielo nocturno. Al penetrar, en el aula, la luz de aquella Luna Llena, Kotonoha cerró los ojos, y empezó a respirar, con cierto ritmo, como si invocara algo o a alguien.

Grandes gotas de sudor, empezaron a perlar la frente de Kotonoha. Con prestancia, ella se las quitó, manteniendo siempre, los ojos cerrados. Desde dentro del armario, Sekai empezaba a sentir la boca seca. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? Pronto, lo iba a saber.

De repente, Sekai activó la vídeo-cámara de su teléfono celular, y empezó a grabar, como las lindas uñas de Kotonoha, las cuales ésta siempre lucía muy arregladas, empezaban a caérsele. En su lugar, unas largas garras negras, las cuales lucían muy filosas, iban emergiendo. Además, las orejas de Kotonoha, se iban haciendo puntiagudas, y se desplazaban, a la parte superior de su cabeza.

Al ver eso, Sekai sintió, que le iba a dar un infarto. ¡Kotonoha Katsura, era la alumna, que se transformaba en mujer-lobo! En ese momento, sonrió al pensar, que cuando Makoto Ito viera su grabación, dejaría a Kotonoha, y pasaría a ser su novio.

En ese preciso momento, Kotonoha abrió los ojos y la boca. Con espanto, Sekai pudo ver, que los ojos de Kotonoha, se habían vuelto amarillos, y que su boca, estaba llenándose de colmillos, tan largos y filosos como sus garras, mientras que sangre y saliva, escapaban de ésta, mientras los dientes, se le caían a pedazos.

-¡De verdad, venderé ésta filmación, a un tabloide sensacionalista! –se decía Sekai, mientras seguía filmando. -¡Pediré, mínimo, un millón de yens!

A continuación, gruñendo como una bestia salvaje, Kotonoha usó sus largas y filosas garras, para arrancarse la chaqueta, primero, y la blusa, después. Acto seguido, se arrancó la falda, los zapatos, y las medias, quedando vestida, con sólo un lindo conjunto de lencería, de color rosado. Tras esto, se arrojó al suelo, mientras los huesos de su cuerpo, empezaban a reacomodarse, causándole un gran dolor. Rugía, ya fuera de sí.

-¡Ya quiero ver, la cara de Setsuna, cuando vea esto! –mascullaba Sekai, toda divertida, mientras filmaba los cambios, de su enemiga. -¡Esa loli sin pechos, aprenderá a respetarme, y a tomarme en serio! ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Pediré, que me nombren Representante de la Clase, en su lugar! ¡Así, aprenderá a no subestimar, a Sekai Saionji!

En ese momento, la transformación de Kotonoha, llegaba a su explosivo clímax final. Su cara, se estiró hacia adelante, pasando a ser un hocico lupino. Al mismo tiempo, Kotonoha se hizo arrancados, tanto el sostén como las bragas, las cuales lucían una gran mancha de humedad, en la parte frontal. Todo esto pasaba, cuando un espeso pelaje negro, como su cabellera, cubría su cuerpo a una velocidad de espanto, y una larga cola salía disparada, de la parte baja de su espalda, justo encima de su enorme trasero.

-¡ARAGH! ¡AAA! –gruñó la transformada Kotonoha, antes de llegar a lo que era, un final esperado. -¡AAAAWWWOOOOOOOOOO!

Tras filmar a Kotonoha, lanzando semejante aullido, Sekai apagó la función de vídeo-cámara, guardó su teléfono celular, y empezó a salir del armario. Mientras esto pasaba, Kotonoha, ya fuera de sí, destrozaba algunos pupitres. Sin embargo, algo pasó. Y era algo, que Sekai no podía haber esperado que le pasara, ni de broma.

-¡PPPFFFAAARRRTTT! (Sonido del pedo, que se tiró Sekai).

Al escuchar el estruendo, de aquel tremendo gas estomacal, Sekai sintió ganas, de que se la tragara la tierra. No por el olor, aunque sí, fue rematadamente apestoso. Aquel gas, no sólo apestaba en serio, sino que fue ruidoso, a más no poder. Tras hacer aire con las manos, para disipar con rapidez aquella tremenda peste, Sekai escuchó una respiración en su nuca, tragó grueso, volteó la cara, y pudo ver a Kotonoha, viéndola fijo a los ojos.

-¡SSSSSEEEEEKKKKKAAAAAIIIII! –rugió Kotonoha, avanzando hacia ella.

-¡Katsura! –exclamó Sekai, orinándose del susto. -¡Quieta, linda! ¡Shoo, shoo! ¡Vete!

-¡SSSSSEEEEEKKKKKAAAAAIIIII! –rugió Katsura, atacando de repente.

-¡Aléjate, monstruo! –chilló Sekai, empezando a correr. -¡AUXILIO!

Aquí, se descalabró todo. Sekai salió corriendo por aquella aula, y por los pasillos del Instituto Sakakino, mientras que Kotonoha, transformada en mujer-lobo, la perseguía, derribando cuanto podía, con la fuerza de un tren expresso, sin frenos.

En eso, estuvieron por cerca de media hora; una chica corría como desesperada, y una mujer-lobo, deseosa de darle algunos zarpazos, la perseguía con furia asesina. Sin embargo, dice un dicho que "todo lo que empieza, tiene un final". Y terminó.

-¡SSSSSEEEEEKKKKKAAAAAIIIII! –rugió Katsura, lanzando un ataque final.

-¡No, por favor, no! –rogó Sekai, antes de gritar. -¡AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!

Aquí, terminó todo. Un ruido de pelea, un estruendo de más cosas rotas, y el grito agónico de una persona herida, seguidos por un prolongado aullido lupino, dieron fin a una persecución de vida o muerte. Y después de eso, se hizo un ominoso silencio…

**Un mes después…**

-¿Dónde me encuentro? –preguntó Sekai, abriendo los ojos, incorporándose, y viendo que estaba en una cama, con vías intravenosas, en los brazos. -¿Qué es esto? ¡AGH!

-¡Sekai! –exclamó Setsuna, llegando con ella. -¡Gracias a Dios, estás viva!

-¿Setsuna? –inquirió Sekai, con voz ronca. -¿Qué significa esto? ¿Dónde estoy?

-¡Estás en el hospital, Sekai! –respondió la loli, con rapidez. -¡Has estado, un mes en coma! ¡En ciertos días, dudaba que algún día, volvieras a abrir los ojos!

-¿Hospital? –quiso saber Sekai, confundida. -¿Qué me pasó, Setsuna?

-¡Te hallaron en el colegio, desnuda, y llena de heridas! –contó Setsuna, de un solo golpe. -¿Quién es la mujer-lobo? ¿Pudiste averiguarlo?

-¡Mi cabeza, no deja de girar, como un trompo! –se quejó Sekai, dejándose caer en la cama, como un saco de papas. -¡Ven mañana, Setsuna, y te contaré! ¡Necesito descansar! ¡Además, ahora no puedo recordar, quién es ella!

-¡Muy bien! –asintió la loli, notoriamente decepcionada. -¡Buenas noches, Sekai!

Apenas Setsuna salió de la habitación, Sekai cerró los ojos, y trató de dormir. Esa noche, había Luna Llena, y ésta volvió a aparecer, sobre la ciudad de Sakakino. Lentamente, la luz del astro nocturno, penetró a la habitación de Sekai, alcanzándola. Sekai se despertó, como si tuviera una pesadilla, al sentir sus manos, llenas de sangre. Alzándolas, pudo ver que se le caían las uñas, y le nacían garras negras. Al coger un espejo de mano, que estaba sobre la mesa de noche, Sekai pudo ver, que sus ojos se volvían amarillos, mientras que su boca, se llenaba de colmillos largos y filosos.

-¡NNNNNOOOOO! –gritó Sekai, desesperándose. -¡NNNNNOOOOO!

Lo que siguió a continuación, es ya conocido: cosas tiradas y rompiéndose, ropas siendo desgarradas, huesos reacomodándose solos, nacimiento de pelaje, hocico, orejas puntiagudas, y una cola. Y como colofón, un terrible aullido, que atravesaba la noche.

-¡ARAGH! ¡AAA! ¡AAAAWWWOOOOOOOOOO!

**¿Fin?**

Al día siguiente, en un resort de esquí, ubicado en Sapporo, Kotonoha Katsura bebía chocolate caliente, mientras leía el periódico. Esa noche, había Luna Llena. Mirando al cielo, Kotonoha sonrió, viendo cómo le nacían las garras, mientras sus ojos, se volvían amarillos, y un espeso pelaje negro, cubría su cuerpo. Una chica llegó a verla, y empezó a gritar, aterrada. Una vez transformada, Kotonoha se acercó a la chica, y le lanzó un zarpazo, que le abrió el cuello. Tras eso, atacó a todos, sembrando el lugar de muertos.


End file.
